What's so bad about Whistling?
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Seneca and Katniss go to District 12, and during their stay they hear Prim singing a..not so innocent song. Poor little Prim makes things a lot harder than they need to be. Seneca/Katniss oneshot M only for what the song implies and what Seneca implies, no actual lemons or anything I own nothing but the funny story I made with this song and the characters. :P


What's so bad about whistling?

A/N: Omg I had the thought about this when Whistle came on and my frien'ds little sister didn't understand the song wasn't actually about whistling. Oh how much trouble can Prim cause when she hears the song?

Summary: Katniss and Seneca overhear Prim singing a song, she really shouldn't be singing. How Prim how I love you and your sweet little Innocence.

Katniss POV

Seneca and I were back in District 12 to visit my mother and Prim. It's only been a year since the Hunger Games but yet I relived them every minute of everyday. Being back home helped suffocate some of those memories. Of course being married to the man who was responsible for creating them probably didn't help. That's another story for another day and time though. Mother and I were stringing popcorn to hang around the house seeing as Christmas was only a week away, things had been a little more cheerful since I came home alive and well and Prim outgrew her need to know everything. I really wasn't paying attention to anything outside of getting the tiny needle through the popcorn without shattering it into a million pieces.

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know, girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow. You just put your lips together and come real close can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, here we go." I dropped the bowl of popcorn I was holding to the floor and I'm fairly certain I heard Seneca drop his glass of tea. I turned to Prim who was humming the tune having no idea what she had just sung about. I caught Seneca's eye and he had the same face on _is a 13 year old singing about….__**that**_?

"Prim honey where did you hear that song?" I was trying to keep my voice neutral but I knew I was failing completely. Did my mother honestly not understand? I looked at her and saw she hadn't even looked up from the needlework she had just started. Seneca cleared his throat though and stood walking over to Prim and sitting next to her.

"Do me and Katniss a favor Prim, don't sing that song anymore okay?" Prim looked really confused right now and I knew she would probably need a little explanation. She was still so young and innocent, well as one can be at 13 anyways. So I scooted over and wedged myself between her and Seneca.

"Look Prim it's just…that's a grown up song okay?"

"But why?"

"It just is Prim now get back to unpacking decorations." I had just sat down when I heard Seneca's voice. Oh no, he was not seriously going to explain the song was he? Oh dear God please shut up.

"It's-"

"Seneca shut your mouth right now!" He ignored me though and continued like he hadn't been interrupted.

"She's going to be married off when in like a year? She should know-"

"SENECA!" I screamed getting from my chair and plugging Prim's ears so she wouldn't hear the about to be screaming fest between Seneca and I. "She does not need to know what that means!" He leaned back on his elbows and stared up at me with a smirk. I have a feeling I should have just let him tell her.

"Well you didn't know until you won and lived at the Capitol did you dear?" I was so extremely tempted to smack the smirk off his face but that wouldn't be helpful right now. I released Prim's ears and Seneca whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I already knew what that was. Why didn't you just tell me Katniss?"

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Rory said something about it, I wasn't really paying attention."

I threw my hands up in the air and started walking towards the door. "I give up." I heard Seneca snickering and I turned around giving him a death glare. "You won't think it's funny when your daughter is blowing some guy's whistle!" Leaving him with his jaw dropped to the floor I planted his smirk on my face and shut the door behind me heading for Gale's house to have a talk with him about Rory.

A/N: Okay totally loved this story, too good of an opportunity to pass up, tell me what you thought please!


End file.
